True Friendship
by xErchomai
Summary: Ca avait toujours été eux trois. Ichigo, Rukia et Renji. Renji, Ichigo et Rukia. Rukia, Renji et Ichigo. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils étaient inséparables. Comme les trois doigts de la main d'une personne à qui il en manquait deux.


_True friendship_

* * *

Ca avait toujours été eux trois. Ichigo, Rukia et Renji. Renji, Ichigo et Rukia. Rukia, Renji et Ichigo. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils étaient inséparables. Comme les trois doigts de la main d'une personne à qui il en manquait deux. Beaucoup les trouvaient étranges. Après tout, il passait leur temps à se chamailler et se battre pour un rien. Orihime les avait toujours vu comme des âmes-soeurs. La première fois qu'elle leur avait annoncé cette chose, il l'avait dévisagé puis ri. La jeune femme avait dû s'expliquer en détail. Pour elle, des âmes-soeurs restaient simplement des personnes complémentaires qui étaient faite pour s'entendre.

Mais malheureusement, le nuage sur lequel reposait l'amitié des trois se transforma en une pluie torrentielle. Il y eut un accident. Un terrible accident. Tous les trois se trouvaient en voiture et Rukia, qui conduisait, était la seule à n'avoir pas bu. Ses amis se chamaillaient bruyamment mais rien ne pouvait la dé , elle n'avait pas vu cette voiture en face. La personne la conduisant avait dû boire. Elle avait même dû boire beaucoup plus que ses deux amis réunis. Le chauffard leur rentra à pleine vitesse dedans. Personne n'eut le temps de se demander ce qu'il venait de se produire qu'ils étaient déjà entrain de dévier de leur trajectoire. Ichigo, qui se mit à s'inquiéter et à craindre pour leur mort, secoua Rukia. Celle)ci ne répondait plus. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Il regarda son ami aux cheveux rouges et comprit que c'en était fini de leur vie.

* * *

 **xoxo**

* * *

Renji ouvrit les yeux. La lumière était beaucoup trop puissante pour lui alors il les referma. Il avait terriblement mal au crâne et entendait parfaitement la respiration de l'homme qui devait se trouver à côté de lui. Alors, avec un effort qui lui paraissait surhumain, il ouvrit les yeux. Il découvrit le frère de sa meilleure amie. Byakuya Kuchiki avait le visage ravagé par la peine. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges tenta de parler mais il avait la gorge trop sèche pour prononcer le moindre mot. Il tendit difficilement la main en direction d'un verre et en but le contenu d'un trait. Avec une gentillesse qui lui était rare, le Kuchiki l'aida à se relever. Renji fut surpris de voir ses yeux pleins de larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« -Que ... Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda-t-il._  
-Tu ne te souviens pas de l'accident ? »

Les images de la scène lui revinrent. Tout avait été si rapide. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué le chauffard, il leur était déjà rentré dedans et Ichigo hurlait déjà à plein poumon.

« -Comment vont Ichigo et Rukia ? »

Le jeune homme remarqua la peine se dessinant sur le visage du brun. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Il en avait peur. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Est-ce que ses amis allaient bien ?

« -Ichigo est vivant et se remet de ses blessures incroyablement vite, _il se sentit presque soulagé_.  
-Et Rukia ?  
-Elle ne reviendra pas. »

Il comprit le non-dit. Rukia Kuchika, sa petite Rukia, était morte. Il comprit la peine qu'il lu dans les yeux de Byakuya. C'était affreux. Sur deux très bons amis, il en avait perdu la moitié. Cela devrait être interdit.

« -Et pour la personne qui nous a foncé dedans ? _il voulait absolument le savoir_.  
-Il est encore vivant, _il entendait la colère du brun dans sa voix_. Je vais le faire croupir en prison et dans le pire des cas, il ne pourra plus jamais conduire. »

Il comprenait le brun. Sa petite soeur adoptive venait de mourir. C'était le seconde personne qu'il voyait mourir. Sa femme puis sa soeur. La peine de Kuchiki devait être immense. Encore pire que celle que ressentait le garçon à cet instant.

* * *

 **xoxo**

* * *

Orihime poussait son fauteuil roulant. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, la rouquine se trouvait à côté de lui et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle lui avait tout expliqué et il avait hurlé de désespoir. Depuis, elle ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Ichigo lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il fut surpris de voire Renji dans un état acceptable. Il était celui des trois qui avait le moins subit.

« -T'en as mis du temps Kurosaki »

Il percevait la peine et la profonde tristesse de son ami. La rouquine poussa son fauteuil jusqu'au lit de l'autre garçon puis s'installa sur une chaise. Cet fut à cet instant, alors que les garçon se dévisageaient, qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

« -Inoue ? _le rouquin avait toujours été habitué de l'appeler par son nom_. Pourquoi tu pleurs ?  
-C'est ... C'est de ma faute si elle est morte, _elle sanglotait_. Si je n'avais pas cédé aussi facilement et que je vous avais obligé de dormir chez moi, elle serait toujours là. Tout est de ma faute. »

Pris d'un même élan, les garçon prirent chacun l'une de ses mains. Ils attendirent qu'elle se calma sans dire un mot. Pourtant, Ichigo fut surpris de la force qu'elle possédait dans les doigts. Elle leur broyait les os.

« -Orihime, _elle leva les yeux vers le rouge_. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te sentes coupables. C'est l'autre enfoiré qui nous a foncé dedans qui l'est. N'est-ce pas Kurosaki ?  
-Oui. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu n'es absolument pas la fautive. Puis je suis certains que Rukia voudrait nous voir tous heureux. »

Et c'était vrai. Même s'il n'était plus que deux. Ichigo et Renji. Renji et Ichigo. Tout devait aller bien. Il devait se sentir de nouveau bien pour leur amie. Une ombre aux formes de la jeune femme passa devant la chambre habillé tout de blanc leur sourît sans qu'ils la remarquent avant de disparaitre.

« -Vivez ! »

* * *

 **xo**

 **xo**

* * *

Au départ, je voulais faire quelque chose de joyeux. C'était l'idée première de cet OS. C'est incroyable à quel point les mauvaise habitude revienne vite. C'est pas du tout estival. Sinon, un Os concours arrive bientôt sur le blog donc voilà. Je vous le poste en fin de semaine.

Pour les avis, constructif ou non, c'est dans les review. Pareil pour parler de Bleach.


End file.
